


The Ship Note

by Splashy



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Coffee Shops, F/F, Fluff, Humanstuck, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I wrote this at 2 ok, M/M, Mistletoe, awkward first kiss under mistletoe, don't judge k, on my phone, the ship note, wow pesterlogs are a pain
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-08 15:37:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5503253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Splashy/pseuds/Splashy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if instead of the Death Note, there was a Ship Note? Write 2 character's names, some details, and they fall in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Rosemary//Rose x Kanaya

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so before I begin let me just say I wrote this on my phone at 2am. My phone tends to do weird things so there may be some typos/grammatical errors. Just let me know if you see any and I'll fix it asap.
> 
> With that said, I present this to you. It'll consist of one-shots, which are generally not connected. The reader, you, get to pick the ships.
> 
> But more on that later. For now, just enjoy this however long chapter. First ship is rosemary bc I love rosemary.

==> Be Reader  
You are now the reader. Not that you ever stopped being the reader. You are always the reader.  
==> Examine book  
There is a red book beside you. There is a note on the front.  
==> Read note  
"This is the ship note. Write two names into it, some details pertaining to how they met, and they will fall in love." Do you care to write some names in?  
==> Hell Yeah  
What names?  
==> Write down two character's names  
You proceed to write Rose Lalonde and Kanaya Maryam. Now, what about details?  
==> Write details  
You think for a bit before writing "one bumped into the other" You're not sure if that is enough, but it's all you've got now.  
==> Watch in amazement  
You watch in amazement as the book began to faintly glow. It gradually got brighter until you couldn't see anything, your eyes squeezed tight. After some time, the brightness decreased until it was the same as before.  
==> Watch in delight as your OTP becomes canon  
You don't need to be told to do that.

\------------------------------------------------------

Rose continued to browse the shelf. She was carrying 3 books, but there was just one more she had to get. After some more time of searching, and gathering 2 more books, she gave up. Heading to the front to check out the books, she wasn't looking where she was going and bumped into someone, dropping her books. 

"Oh! I'm sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going," the person Rose bumped into busted out, bending over to pick up the books. 

"Oh, it's quite alright. I wasn't looking where I was going either. Thank you for getting these, though I could have gotten them myself," Rose murmured as she was given get books.

"Ah, yes. Well, it seemed only polite to pick them up."

"I suppose so." It was only now that Rose could get a good look at the person she bumped into. She was rather tall, taller than Rose-who was, admittedly, rather short-by quite a few inches. Her skin was a light brown color, her hair was rather short and black, and suited her perfectly. Her eyes were a stunning jade green.

In short, she was fucking gorgeous.

And she was staring. She coughed and quickly averted her gaze. "I should probably go check these books out."

"Yes, that is likely the best course of action." Oh god, she's smirking, isn't she. Is it possible to tell if someone is smirking just from their voice? Rose quickly hurried to the front and checked out the books.

It wasn't until she got home that she noticed the slip of paper sticking out of one of them. She looked at it. It had a name-Kanaya Maryam-as well as what Rose assumed to be a pesterchum handle. She figured it had to be from the girl she bumped into earlier.

She grabbed her laptop and searched the name on pesterchum, and then sent a request to talk. It was answered nearly instantly.

tentacleTherapist [TT] began pestering  grimAuxiliatrix [GA]

TT: Kanaya.  
TT: An interesting name, I must say. Suits you.  
GA: Oh Hello  
TT: I assume you know by now who this is.  
TT: My name is Rose, by the way.   
GA: Rose  
GA: The Name Suits You  
TT: Yes, I suppose so.  
TT: Now, is there a particular reason you left your pesterchum in my book?  
TT: I don't suppose you keep your pesterchum and name on a piece of paper with you at all times.  
GA: I Do Not  
GA: I Have Been  
GA: Watching You  
TT: Well that's not creepy at all.  
GA: I Waited For The Next Time I Saw You  
GA: And Gave You The Paper  
TT: I see that. Is there anything else?  
GA: Uh  
GA: Yes I Suppose There Is  
TT: Oh? And what would that be?   
GA: I  
GA: Rose  
GA: Even Though We Have Just Met  
GA: I Was Wondering If You Would Like To  
GA: Uh  
GA: Go Out  
GA: On A Date  
GA: With Me  
TT: Well, I must admit this is rather surprising.  
TT: But I just cannot refuse an offer such as this one.  
TT: Especially when coming from someone so gorgeous.  
GA: Oh  
GA: Great  
TT: Is there a particular place you had in mind?  
GA: Uh  
GA: Yes  
GA: There Is A Coffee Shop Nearby  
TT: Sounds great. Meet me there at all 12 tomorrow?  
GA: Alright  
TT: Until then, Kanaya.  
GA: Yes  
GA: See You Tomorrow  


tentacleTherapist [TT] ceased pestering  grimAuxiliatrix [GA]


	2. Rosemary//Rose x Kanaya

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey look rosemary again 
> 
> I'm rosemary trash Im sorry
> 
> I have another chapter in the making that isn't rosemary, I just wanted to get this one published today. 
> 
> Here have some awkward not-yet-girlfriends Rose and Kanaya kissing under the mistletoe

==> Approach  
Ah, hello. What is it this time?   
==> Write in names  
You write in Rose Lalonde and Kanaya Maryam.  
==> Someone certainly likes that ship. Details?  
You write in "awkward first kiss under mistletoe" and step back, watching as the book starts to glow. Time for rosemary. Again.

\------------------------------------------------------

Kanaya finished wrapping her last gift. There was a Christmas party, hosted by Karkat, that she was to go to later in the day. She got gifts-all of which were made by her-that had taken a while but it was definitely worth it. 

Kanaya put them all into her car and drove to Karkat's place. She put all her gifts under the Christmas tree, and then joined the others in the kitchen where snacks were. She got some crackers, walked to a wall away from the others, and began to eat them. 

After some time, Rose joined her. Kanaya had had a crush on Rose for a while now. She's the sister of Dave, who is Karkat's boyfriend. Dave and Karkat had been together for quite a while now. 

The two began to talk about different things, such as books and knitting. Kanaya couldn't even keep track of what they were talking about, since her mind kept wandering. How could she possibly tell Rose how she felt?

At some point, Rose's eyes flicked up briefly and, quite nonchalantly, said, "Kanaya, are you aware of," she hesitated, but it was so brief that it was hardly noticeable, "the mistletoe above our heads?" Kanaya's eyes immediately looked up and saw some mistletoe hanging above them. Immediately, she could feel her face flushing. 

"O-oh," she stuttered, face taking on a red shade. 

"I suspect you know the customs upon two people underneath the mistletoe, but we don't have to do it if you don't want to," Rose said, her own face taking on a barely noticeable shade of pink. 

"N-no I want to," Kanaya said quickly. Rose raised an eyebrow.

"I see," she murmured. It was then that Kanaya realized they had slowly been leaning closer. She went forward a bit more and pressed her lips against Rose's.

Kanaya's first thought was damn Rose's lips were soft. They seemed to fit just perfectly against her own. Kissing Rose felt amazing and she decided she wanted to do this all the time. Rose pulled away, a bit hesitant, and looked at Kanaya. 

"Wow..," Kanaya breathed. Rose chuckled, whispering a "yeah" in response. Rose leaned forward again, giving a brief kiss that ended far too soon for Kanaya's liking.

"Present time! Everybody get your asses down to the living room," Karkat yelled. Kanaya looked toward the living room and then back at Rose. Together, the two walked inside, walking so close together that they were touching. They walked to a couch and sat down, side by side.

"Ok, someone, I don't care who, is going to pass out the presents. Once everyone has their presents, we can all open them." Some time later, everyone had their presents and were now able to open them. Kanaya began to open hers.

Some of the things she got included a new sewing machine, a lot of fabric, and a few other things as well. Kanaya realized there wasn't anything from Rose and looked over at her in time to see her opening the gift she had given her. 

Kanaya had gotten Rose a scarf that was lavender and jade green striped. Rose and her favorite colors. 

"Wow..." It was then that Kanaya realized all attention was on them. She shuffled in her seat, embarrassed. 

"This is really amazing, Kanaya," Rose whispered, feeling the scarf. Kanaya had made sure to use the softest fabric she could find. She had put the most time into making Rose's, and it was pretty obvious due to it looking very well made. 

"I was hoping you would like it," she said quietly. Rose looked over at her. 

"I suppose it's time for my Christmas present to you," Rose lightly smirked. Kanaya looked at her, wondering what it was. 

She gave a light yelp of surprise as Rose suddenly leaned in, pressing her lips tightly against Kanaya's. She could faintly hear cheering coming from the others, but she paid them no mind and quickly kissed Rose back, just as fierce. After quite a bit of time, Rose pulled away and leaned her forehead against Kanaya's. "Merry Christmas," she whispered. 

"Merry Christmas," Kanaya said back, leaning in to give Rose a quick kiss. 

"About damn time you two got together," Dave called to them from the other side of the room. Rose just smiled and snuggled up against Kanaya who wrapped her arms around Rose, a smile gracing her lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, this was written on my phone. Except it was written around 7-8 o'clock x3
> 
> Guys pls request ships I need stuff to write 
> 
> Also Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays!


	3. Johndave//John x Dave

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eyyyy look a new chapter. This is rapidly becoming my most popular fanfic and I'm so glad haha- I plan on sticking with this one 
> 
> So, Johndave! This was suggested by a friend of mine. I hope you all enjoy.

==> Pick up the book  
Back so soon? What are you going to put in it this time?  
==> Put names in  
You put in John Egbert and Dave Strider.  
==> Details?  
You quickly put in "in coffee shop, Dave spills drink. He tries to play it cool but John notices and laughs"  
==> Watch in amazement once more  
You watch as the book glows again, and continue watching as it stops.  
Time for your OTP to be canon 

\------------------------------------------------------

Dave walked into the coffee shop. Immediately, his nose was assaulted by the smells. This was his favorite place, and he always hung out here whenever he had the chance. Or anytime he just needed to leave the house. Which, let's be honest here, happened a lot. 

He sauntered up to the front, and ordered the same drink he always got; a hot chocolate. In a coffee shop. He mostly got it for the irony.

Also, he didn't really like coffee.

He got his drink and walked over to a table in the very back. He went on his phone, occasionally sipping his drink as he browsed tumblr. At one point, he began to take a sip but greatly misjudged the distance and spilled it all over his shirt. 

"Ah shit-!" he exclaimed, desperately grabbing some napkins to dry his shirt, which had a strip of hot chocolate running down the middle. As he was drying his shirt, he heard someone giggling. Who was giggling at his misfortune?

Dave looked in the direction of the giggling and saw a boy who looked to be about his age watching him from the other side of the room. He had his hand covering his mouth and trying to stifle his laughs, but to no avail. His hair was black, and he had the brightest blue eyes Dave had ever seen. He also wore glasses. 

Dave quickly looked away and ignored the wetness of his shirt. Perhaps nobody else had seen it. He looked around warily. Much to his dismay, at least half the people in the room were looking at him. He pretended his face wasn't getting hot, and instead took a sip of what was left of his drink. He continued to browse tumblr, pretending as though nothing out of the ordinary had happened. Nobody had spilled their drink, what are you talking about? 

A few minutes later, Dave heard footsteps approaching his table. He ignored them. 

"Wow, I didn't know someone as cool as you could spill their drink!" That was a mocking tone why is someone speaking to him in a mocking tone. He looked up and came face to face with the boy he saw earlier. 

"Cool people can do anything. But of course, you wouldn't know that. You're obviously a nerd with goofy glasses." Dave inwardly cringed at how bad that was, but he continued to browse tumblr, his expression remaining the same. 

"Ooooh what a sick burn, haha. Actually, that was pretty lame," the boy laughed. It was then that Dave noticed the boy had buck teeth. "Hey, why do you wear those sunglasses? You do realize we are inside, right?"

"What, a dude can't wear sunglasses? Hey wait a second-! Don't take them off!" The boy managed to take them off, but Dave quickly snatched them back and put them on. He hoped the boy didn't notice his eyes. 

"Whoa! Your eyes are re-mmph!" Dave's hand had immediately shot up and cut the boy off from speaking. 

"Shut up. Maybe i don't want everyone to know."

"Why not? They're really cool! Oh, my name is John by the way." The boy, John, slid himself into the seat across from him, properly facing the blond rather than standing beside him. 

"I just don't want anyone to know," Dave grunted. He would have left by now if the boy hadn't been so cute, with those dorky glasses and the buck teeth. 

"John! We need to get going now. Where are you?" Dave looked up to see Rose looking around for someone. 

"Rose?" he asked, surprised to see her. She turned on her heel and looked at him. Upon seeing that John was also there, she began to make her way toward them.

"Well, I must say it is a surprise to see you," Rose murmured.

"Wait, you two know each other?"

"She's my sister," Dave answered.

"Yes. So, I see you're sticking to your bisexuals roots. Didn't realize you two were dating," Rose said, eyes flicking from Dave to John and then back to Dave.

"We're not dating! I just came over here because I noticed he had spilled his drink all over his shirt!" John had his hands up, as if he were surrendering. Rose looked closely at Dave.

"So he has. Well, John, we really need to get going. It starts in half an hour. You'll have to talk to Dave later."

"Can't you go with your girlfriend?" John grumbled.

"I told you, Kanaya is going to meet us there," Rose looked pointedly at John.

"Still dating Kanaya? Wow. You two have been together for a while now. What is that, 6 years? You ever gonna propose to her anytime soon?" Dave asked.

"I..," Rose cleared her throat. "I am working on that. For now, Kanaya, John and I are going to see a play. And we really need to go now, so hurry up."

"Fiiine. One moment." John grabbed a napkin and a pen and began to scribble something on the napkin. He then slid it over to Dave and got up. "Bye!" He followed her out, leaving Dave to wonder what had just happened. 

He looked at the napkin. On it was scribbled what Dave assumed to be John's pesterchum, ectoBiologist. He sighed before getting up himself. He really needed to get home so be could change his shirt.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if characters are ooc ;n;
> 
> Ok, so starting now, readers can pick the ships and details. Just give me a ship, some details about how they met, and there you go. Quadrant would be a good idea too cx
> 
> O btw it's all humanstuck. No trolls. But there is still the quadrants bc why not


End file.
